


Selfish? No

by Miss_Sarcastix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining, Short, not so much in it though sorry, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sarcastix/pseuds/Miss_Sarcastix
Summary: Based on Two Kids Room: Minho x Felix ~ Felix and Minho know that they weren't particularly close during their trainee time pre-debut. Felix knows that really it's his fault, maybe he was being selfish and he admits that to Minho. And Minho is confused. Felix? Selfish? Never. So where did this come from?





	Selfish? No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnbreak55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbreak55/gifts).



> Y'ALL I SWEAR I'M NOT ABANDONING MY OTHER WORK IN PROGRESS. I JUST HAD A MAJOR WRITING BLOCK FOR IT AND I LITERALLY COULDN'T WRITE. BUT MY ANGEL DAWN GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION I NEEDED AND I PROMISE YOU THAT I'M WORKING ON IT. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this short bit of pointless fluff ~ <3

“I think I was too selfish,” Felix immediately regrets admitting his reason for not getting closer to Minho.

Minho of course denies the statement, because he’s nice, really nice, and he also doesn’t really know what Felix means by it. The segment goes on and Felix can tell that Minho is puzzled by what he said. And Felix? Felix really doesn’t want to explain it. This entire segment was already killing him and properly explaining why he used to avoid Minho so much might actually finish him off. No, he wasn’t being dramatic. And as soon as the shoot ends, he rushes out of the building. Not to the dorm, because that’s where Minho would go, but instead he takes a walk. The have no schedules left for the day so he has enough time.

See, Felix still remembers when he first saw Minho. The other boy was gorgeous and funny, and _god_ his _dancing_. Felix remembers feeling awed and maybe that’s when it started. The other boy was sweet and understanding and patient whenever Felix messed up, whenever he couldn’t understand. And maybe that’s how he woke up one day knowing that he was completely, utterly, in love with the other dancer. Which would have been fine, except Felix is _Felix_.

He knows he isn’t good enough for the other boy. Minho is beautiful, smart, special. Felix isn’t. His parents didn’t even approve of him going all the way to Korea to become an idol. And maybe they support him now, but he knows that they thought he wasn’t cut out for it. He can’t really disagree, it’s a miracle he even made it to debut. So how could someone like him, drag down someone as pure and perfect as Minho? He couldn’t do that. Acting on his feelings would be too selfish, because Minho deserved better. So Felix swallowed his feelings and did his best to avoid the older boy until he had his feelings under control.

And maybe his heart still runs an obstacle course whenever the other boy smiles, maybe the sound of his laugh was one his favorite things to hear, maybe he went out of his way to keep the other boy happy, maybe he had died a little when the other boy was eliminated, maybe he had pleaded with JYP to give the older boy a chance, maybe he was overjoyed when they both debuted, maybe his feelings only grew deeper each day. But that was okay. He’d live. And Minho didn’t need to know.

Felix sighs and stops where he is, he turns around and walks into a convenience store. He needs an ice-cream. His eyes light up at the snacks and he ends up buying extra for the others at the dorm. He knows the rest of the maknae line would swarm him as soon as they knew he had food and he figured that Chan’s snack stash needed some replenishing. He buys something chicken flavoured for Woojin and a pack of gummies for Changbin. And maybe he gets a couple of Minho’s favorite snacks too, but he was buying food for everyone so why not? He trudges back to the dorm with his cone and throws the wrapper in a bin when he’s done. He opens the door and just as he thought, he was surrounded in seconds.

He’s in the midst of passing out the snacks when he spots Minho leaning on the wall a little bit away. His arms are crossed and he’s smiling softly and Felix gulps as their eyes meet. Felix smiles back tentatively and feels tingly when Minho tilts his head still smiling at him. He knows that something was going to happen. He figures that Minho hasn’t let go of what he said yet. But it can wait. It has to wait. Felix doesn’t know if he’s ready yet. Or maybe he’s just scared.

\----

Felix leaves as soon as the shoot was over and Minho can’t find him anywhere. Not even when he reaches the dorm. This just gives him more time to think about what Felix could have meant. Felix was a lot of things, but selfish wasn’t one of them. Felix cared so much about everyone, and Minho could spend days talking about the selfless things the younger boy has done for each and every member and even strangers. It was hard to find a single bad bone in his body. Undeniably it was one of the main reasons the dancer had fallen for the Aussie boy.

So why would Felix think he was being selfish? And what did that have to do with them not being close? Minho had to admit, that whatever Felix’s reason was, part of the blame lay with him. Although Felix may not have gone out of his way to get closer to the dancer, Minho hadn’t done so either. In fact, there were many times when he had avoided the younger boy. Not because he didn’t like him, that was impossible, it was hard not to like him. And therein was the problem. Minho liked him too much and he couldn’t let his feelings get in the way of whatever was going to happen. So he kept his distance. He couldn’t do that to the other boy, acting on his feelings then, or even when they had both been eliminated would have been too selfish.

Minho stops pacing. _Oh. OH._ Minho knew that it wasn’t because Felix hated him. That much he knew. But he never thought of it like this. Never thought that maybe, maybe, they were avoiding each other for the same reasons. Minho thinks back to the small moment he never thought about too much. The shy looks, the way Felix would disappear whenever he did something maybe a little sweeter than normal, and he thinks maybe he’s just been blind all this time. Try as he might, subtlety was never Felix’s strong suit. Especially when he was embarrassed. And now Minho is just standing in the middle of his room smiling at nothing like a weirdo, but it’s okay, because now he understands.

Minho leaves his room as he hears the front door open and close. He stops before he gets too far into the middle of the living room and watches as Felix walks in with two plastic bags and a smile. In seconds he was distributing snacks between the maknae line who had him surrounded. Minho leans on the wall behind him, arms crossed and smiling at the scene in front of him, he feels a warmth spread through him from his stomach and his toes tingle. Felix looks up, their eyes meet and for a moment it’s just them, Felix smiles at him hesitantly and Minho just tilts his head still smiling, he can wait. For Felix he can always wait.

So after dinner, when everyone has dispersed to go to sleep, Minho wraps his hand around Felix’s wrist and pulls him out of the kitchen as soon as they were done with the dishes. They’re standing in front of the couch and Minho’s hands are loosely holding Felix’s wrists. He looks into his eyes and Felix is nervous. He knew a conversation was coming but he was still nervous.

“Lixie-ah,” Minho starts quietly, “Earlier...when you said you were being selfish...what did you mean by that?”

Felix’s ears start to turn red, he looks away and takes a breath, “I-I just, I was being stupid okay? I didn’t want to get closer to you,” He confesses.

Minho steps closer, “Because you didn’t like me?”

Felix shakes his head sharply, “No! Never! Not even!”

Minho smiles, “Then...because you did like me?”

Felix stills and keeps his head turned towards the floor. Minho lets go of one wrist to gently hold Felix’s chin and tilt his head up. His eyes are wide and nervous. They’re close enough now that Minho can see the freckles dusting the younger boy’s face.

“Because, you like me a lot?” He whispers.

“Hyung…” Felix lets out a breath, his eyes are stuck and he can’t say anything.

The front door clicks open and Felix jumps away. Their eyes snap to Chan who stumbles through the doorway. Felix is by his side in a flash holding the older up and helping him with his bag. Minho sighs but it’s okay, he knows now for sure, and he already waited this long, he can wait.

“Ah hyung, you stay out too late,” Felix tuts.

Minho brings out the food they had saved him from the kitchen as Felix helps Chan to the couch. Chan thanks them for the food and disappears into his room. Felix shakes his head at the older man as he goes and then goes back into the kitchen to put things away. He hears footsteps behind him and he turns around. Suddenly he’s trapped leaning on the kitchen counter with Minho’s arms on either side of him. He doesn’t know what to say, but he’s struck with an urge to apologize so he does,

“Hyung, look I’m sorry, just forget it alright? I was being sel-”

Minho leans forward before Felix could finish and Felix’s eyes slide shut. He doesn’t understand but Minho’s lips are on his and the familiar smell is all he knows and his stomach is on fire. They break apart to breathe and Minho rests his forehead on Felix’s.

“You have never been selfish Lixie,” He whispers.

And Minho can see the doubt that still swirls in Felix’s eyes, the hesitation and the guilt. So he leans in and kisses him again, it’s slow and sweet, it’s a promise and a wish and he thinks, hopes, that maybe the younger will finally understand. His forehead is still leaning on Felix’s when they give their lungs a break and he smiles softly.

“But maybe I want you to be selfish, because I want to be yours, and maybe I’m selfish too, because I want you to be mine,” Minho confesses looking into Felix’s eyes.

There’s a short moment and a small smile spreads on the younger boy’s face, “I’ve been yours for a long time,” his voice is low and rumbly and Minho feels sparks everywhere.

“Good. Because I’ve been yours for a long time too,” and he kisses him again because he waited this long.  
\---  
"Okay, so how did you not know that I had three cats?" Minho demands suddenly looking at Felix in his lap.

Felix blushes and hides his face in Minho's stomach, "Hyung!" he whines.

Minho pokes Felix gently in his side, "Seriously, do you not check my feed?"

Felix peeks at him out of the corner of his eye, "I don't look at your posts..." he admits.

Minho blinks, "Why?"

Felix blushes even more and mumbles something.

"What? I can't hear you Lixie," Minho shakes his head fondly.

"I said...I don't check it because you're too distracting, I was trying to ignore my feelings and I  
didn't want to be a creep or something," He confesses and then hides his face again.

Minho coos, "My sweet little prince, come here," he turns them around until they're lying down on  
the bed face to face and kisses Felix's nose.

Felix's ears turn red and he closes his eyes shyly, "I love you hyung."

"I love you too Lixie," Minho smiles softly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it all, I applaud you, sorry for the terrible writing and hit me up in the comments ~ I might consider writing a second, slightly angstier, part, tell me if you'd like that ~ <3


End file.
